Repercussions
by bobdabuilder0804
Summary: Post Season 3. A.U. Jack and Tony clash. R and R! COMPLETE


****

Repercussions.

CTU was almost deserted, its emptiness created a ghost like quality to the place which was normally buzzing with activity. Jack didn't know if it had ever been so sparse of people before, but then, the field units and analysts had been running straight for over three days. Now the quarantines were in place they could go home and rest. The perfect time for a terrorist attack, he thought. He climbed down the steps and entered the main room which was just as empty. Although their resources had been worked to the point of complete exhaustion he knew the feeling of satisfaction was shared among them all as the virus threat was finally declared obsolete just hours ago.

For the past 80 hours Jack Bauer had been at the very centre of the chaos and a key man in its eradication. But a selfish part of him didn't want it to be over, because when it was over, there would be nothing left to focus on other than himself and his future, which was something he couldn't bear to think about.

Division had surprisingly put the news of his addiction on hold, knowing they needed Jack to be in the thick of things if they would survive the attack. But now there was no attack they would want to deal with it, he had no doubt about that, and the thought made him nervous. The only 'sure' thing he knew about his future was that he would be forced to quit the drug, something he didn't want to do. How could he abandon the one thing he had left, the only peace he could ever get? Truth was, he couldn't, but no; he wouldn't admit that to himself yet.

As he moved through the room he saw a bunch of eager recruits huddled together in the corner, watching the team leader intently as he explained the different computer protocols. He felt a childish urge swell up inside him as he stopped himself from shouting out, lungs "Don't do it! Get out while you can!" at the top of his lungs. Fact is, it wouldn't be such a childish warning, the whole organisation seemed to curse its staff, and the thought of more people giving up there lives for it made him shudder.

As he passed the new recruits he caught sight of Adam in the far side of the room, typing at his computer rapidly. He didn't blink. Jack felt pity towards the kid, his sisters death was clearly affecting him badly. He hadn't gone to see her body as he already knew how every victim of the virus would look. He couldn't see his family, it was his fault, he should have done a better job to prevent the outbreak. Instead of mourning her he had gone into some robotic trance thinking of nothing but his work - he was probably in shock from the whole turn of events.

A conference room door swung open and Tony Almeida stepped out and headed right towards him. He looked as tired as the two men felt, and Jack assumed the man was as nervous of his future as he was. Like Jack, Division had allowed Tony to work through the threats end. Once that was complete he would be brought up on the charges of treason. Tony had partly decided to carry on working in the hopes that they would let him off lightly if he did so; he was still in denial of his actions.

Jack wondered which predicament would be worse as a part of him wished their situations could be reversed. At least that way he wouldn't be responsible for his future. Instead the decisions were his and the blame would rest on his shoulders when he failed, or refused to get clean.

Tony stopped just before him and the two stared at each other, both faces masked by calm, although they were both feeling something behind the front they had adopted. Tony motioned to the room he had appeared from and Jack nodded, before turning and heading towards it, aware of Tony trailing behind him. He herd a sigh and smiled, so Tony was still angry at him. Well that okay, he thought, because the feeling is more than mutual.

"What's happening?" Tony asked, arms folded, he was right in Jacks face.

"With what?" He asked, getting ready to play whatever game Tony was playing.

Another sigh.

"I don't need to remind you of your _drug_ habit Jack, I'm sure," he sneered, emphasising the word 'drug.' He wanted to hurt him now, make him experience some of the pain and anguish he felt as he herd his wife give herself up to a deadly terrorist, all because of this man stood before him, this good for nothing junky.

Jack laughed. He actually laughed! "Well of course you don't need to remind me Tony, the drugs doing a good enough job of telling me what I'm missing. But I don't understand how this is any of your business."

"It became my business when your dirty habit put my wife in danger," he snapped straining to keep his voice down.

Jack had enough, Tony was pushing him too hard. "Tony you're wife was in danger because she knew the risks. She knew that is was better to give herself up, and that's the only reason she gave herself up. My interference had nothing to do with it, and neither did yours. Maybe you should speak to your wife about this if you're so upset over it," he added mockingly.

Tony shoved him but Jack didn't move. "You know Jack its real ironic how you should tell me to speak to my wife, when I'm sure that's exactly what you failed to do with Terri, isn't it? I'm sure Nina mentioned something like that," he said, wanting to hurt Jack. He saw the way Jacks eyes creased up in pain, he was angry. Maybe it was the mention of his wife, but it could easily have been the remark of Nina, both were areas you had to stay away from with Jack. Tony had willingly brought them up, knowing where he could hurt Jack most, and he had been dead on.

Now it was Jack's turn to push, and Tony moved with the force of the hands, soon he was pinned against the wall, one hand around his neck, the other pulling his hair back as his knee pressed into his stomach, Tony was struggling to breathe.

"Go on Jack," he gasped, "Do it. Kill me. You already killed Chappelle in cold blood, get me out of the way too." He saw Jacks eyes blink but he didn't get the reaction he wanted, he didn't get any reaction. He was going to die if Jack didn't let go, so he tried again, looking up at the mans face which had turned a shade of red as his anger controlled him. "Once I'm out of the way you might finally get you're old job back…"

Jack snapped. He was aware of the life slowly slipping away from Tony but it didn't matter, he wanted take his anger out on this son of a bitch, he wanted to make him hurt the way he himself had hurt when Tony had mentioned Terri earlier, when they had been waiting for Saunders. He took a step back away from the man who was chocking for breath. His rational mind told him to let Tony recover before he reacted, give him the chance to fight back, but he couldn't. His belief that you didn't hit a man while he was down was lost as was any part of his conscious mind, he was oblivious to the world and all he knew was the pain Tony had knowingly inflicted upon him.

His fists slammed down on Tony again and again and again. He had no way of protecting himself and the first few blows to the face had deemed him unconscious, but it wasn't enough, Jack didn't stop. Nobody herd Tony's strangled cry as the first blow hit him, nor did they hear Jacks shouts as he beat the broken man furiously. He needed to vent his anger and unleash his demons; and he was. The anger and pain had been released from its box and it took control, he felt nothing as he pounded the flesh before him.

As the rush had overtaken him he could feel nothing, then suddenly he was aware of everything and he stopped. He took at step back from the mangled body at his feet, now aware of the throbbing in his fists, a glance at them told him a few of his knuckles were broken, he had ripped the skin in some places, from the force of his blows.

He was breathing heavily and aware of the energy leaving his body, he felt drained. The anger he had been holding inside since his return from Mexico had had its way with him and he felt exhausted from the effort. He was empty too, he realised, he felt nothing, he could have been dead.

He let his eyes rest on Tony, he was laid on the, his head splayed sideways against the wall, propped up slightly. His flesh was swollen, black and blue, his face almost twice the size it should be, drips of blood everywhere. He was in bad shape, and Jack began to realise the extent of his actions, Tony could be permanently injured. He still felt no guilt.

He leaned over to the body and pressed his thumb against the cold flesh, no pulse. Shit. For the briefest second he panicked, then the realisation hit him. It was too late to panic, too late to do anything. Tony was gone, and by his hand. He felt saddened at first, as he left the room and called the medics, but a scary part of his mind told him Tony had asked for it. When he had brought up Terri he had crossed a line. Bringing Nina up too, and he had gone too far. It was as simple as that, only much more complex.

__

You killed him Jack, he whispered to himself as Brad Hammond came clamouring down the stairs at the news, flanked by guards who were ready to take him down the second they saw him. Swollen hands and a bloodied face, he had done it. Jack looked lost, confused, he felt like he was walking through a daze_. I killed him, I really killed him. _He didn't think about the consequences of his actions, he was stunned into nothingness.

He felt no remorse as the cold steel handcuffs were wrapped tightly around his wrists, no emotion was preset at all. As the guards led him away from the crime scene he was aware of only one thing. He had committed murder, he would be going to prison_. Now I'm not responsible for what happens to my heroin habit, and I'll never be allowed to make a personal decision again. I can't be blamed if it goes so terrible wrong again…_


End file.
